


Them breaks ain't easy

by kameo_chan



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameo_chan/pseuds/kameo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake isn't sure he can adjust to the fact that his blatantly male, blatantly gay partner has set his sights on him. JJ sets out to rectify this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them breaks ain't easy

After the little fiasco on the rooftop and the lunch - at a small Chinese restaurant with cheap furnishings and great food - that followed, Drake was left in a trance-like state that was one part confusion and nine parts trepidation. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how his little pep talk with JJ had been taken for an open invitation to be kissed, but he was sure that somewhere along the line, something in that speech had gone very, very wrong.

It wasn't that he didn't like JJ. Sure, he was kind of annoying, especially whenever Dee was within a three mile radius. And he was fussy too, and something of a neat-freak. But despite all this, Drake was actually quite fond of him. He was a better partner than Ted, who got laid more than Drake did; or even Dee, who alternated between being a jerk and being a pal on an hourly basis. Hell, he was a better partner for Drake than most people he'd ever worked with. It was just that Drake really, really hadn't considered them becoming more than partners. Ever.

He liked tits. Big, bouncy ones, like most guys did. And a nice piece of ass in a tight mini-skirt. And while he'd never really been much of a skirt-chaser, not like Dee, he did have his fair share of charm. It was just that things never seemed to work out. His girlfriends had all either complained about the hours he had to work and how they never got to see him, or about how skimping his paycheck was and that he lacked the ambition necessary to rise through the ranks of the force. It certainly didn't mean he was gay just because he was unlucky in all his romantic endeavors. Did it?

Drake was pondering this with all the solemn fortitude of a man about to be hung when the cause of his latest abject misery popped his head into their shared office and contemplated him with a sneaky grin.

"Drake?" JJ asked, and Drake took him in with a hunted look that spoke volumes about his current mental state. "You okay? You haven't spoken a word to me in like, three days. Not since our little date." Drake paled and made hamstrung noises, and motioned JJ to lower his voice. JJ snorted and walked over, perched himself on Drake's desk - which, whether by ironic design or cruel fate, just _had_ to be in direct line of sight of the Chief's office, not to mention in a tight corner - and leaned in as close as was humanly possible, forcing Drake back against the wall.

"Let me guess. Still not gay?" JJ said, eyes flashing. Drake gulped and shifted back even more. The back of his office chair was digging uncomfortably into his hip, but easing up meant being in close proximity to JJ, and that was the last thing Drake wanted right now.

"Look," he answered cautiously, when he plucked up enough courage to speak. "JJ man, it's just that... When I said there were other fish in the sea, I didn't actually mean _me_." JJ's eyes flashed quicksilver again, and Drake hurried on. "I mean it's not that I don't like you or that I think you're unattractive or anything, because you are. Attractive, I mean. Well for a guy, at any rate. Like I said, it's just that I'm -"

"- not gay," JJ finished for him and before Drake had time to think, let alone react, JJ grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. Again. With tongue. And while Drake was mostly certain he wasn't gay it did feel kind of good. Especially with JJ doing that thing with the teeth, and his bottom lip and -

JJ broke the kiss with a wet smack. For a moment, Drake's entire vision was filled with JJ. JJ’s flushed face and JJ’s moist lips and JJ’s mischievous eyes that promised things that were definitely not appropriate to think about; particularly for straight, boob-loving guys like Drake. Especially where his openly gay partner was concerned. And then he slid off the desk like melting butter and headed for the door again.

"Tonight sound okay to you? We could go watch a movie or something," JJ stated, casual as you please even as he straightened his tie and smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of his shirt. As though he hadn't just upped and made out with his partner in broad daylight. Drake spluttered and grunted like a dying water buffalo and tried, really tried to get something coherent to come out of his mouth. He couldn't really think though, beyond the buzz of white noise that had conveniently settled where he brain used to be.

"Sure," he replied finally, and Drake wondered, horrified, just who the fuck had switched his mouth to auto-pilot, because it sure as hell wasn't him. But JJ turned then and gave him a big, dopey smile and all of Drake's sincerest hopes that all of this was just a really bad dream brought on by too much work and too little sex, died right then and there. He sighed.

"We could get some dinner again too, when we're done. I'll pay this time." With that, JJ dropped a wink at him and skipped out of the office. And once again, a poleaxed Drake was left to wonder how he'd gotten himself into this mess in the first place.


End file.
